nina_wilde_eddie_chase_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Darkness
Kingdom of Darkness is a adventure, action, historical novel written by Andy McDermott. It was originally published in 2014. The book is the tenth in Nina Wilde & Eddie Chase series, sequel of The Valhalla Prophecy followed by The Revelation Code. Summary History’s most sought after treasure is now mankind’s worst fear. In Los Angeles, a desperate man seeks out renowned archaeologist Nina Wilde and her husband, ex–SAS soldier Eddie Chase—only to be gunned down in front of them. The assassin is soon identified as a ninety-year-old Nazi war criminal—with the body of a healthy forty-year-old. Following the victim’s final warnings, Nina and Eddie travel to Cairo to inspect the newly discovered tomb of Alexander the Great. But the real find is hidden in one of its treasures—a mechanical guide leading to one of antiquity’s most tantalizing myths: a spring of water said to give eternal life to those who drink it. Nina, Eddie, and a team of Mossad agents realize that the myth is real, and that a group of former SS men who have tasted this water are now hunting for its source. But before they can act, Nina is kidnapped and spirited away to a secret Nazi enclave in Argentina, igniting a fierce, fateful, globe-spanning struggle in which her life hangs in the balance. All the while a terrifying possibility emerges—that the world’s darkest evil could live on forever. Plot In Greece, in 1943, SS-Sturmbannführer Erich Kroll is on a mission from the Führer around the town of Pella to locate and round up any remaining Jews in the Nazi-occupied areas for deportation. They already had five prisoners in the truck and are looking for the Patras family. Kroll goes to the house and ordered the Jews to get out. An elderly man comes out, Alejo Patras, which says that inside are only Kaira, his two sons, and his elder son's wife and daughter, and that they are just farmers. Patras calls the son Dinos who was in the cellar. Kroll orders to look in the cellar. Kroll notices that the family is worried and is quickly called by his men which have found a cave that reveals a hidden door. Kroll orders the family to open the door and he shoots Dinoa. Patras gives up and says that they are hiding the legacy of his family and opens the door. Kroll and another man go inside the room and see a shrine filled with treasure and a marble statue named Andreas. Kroll realizes that the treasure is related to Alexander the Great. He reads the inscription and see that Andreas knew Alexander. Then finds a silver jar. He orders that the family falls below. Kroll finds out that Andreas is Andreas the cook, from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_romance Alexander Romance] and that the jar contains what Andreas found in the Kingdom of Darkness. Patras says that Andreas wrote the Alexander Romance. The vessel is opened but Patras says that the Nazis are not worthy of it. He says that they are the descendants of Andreas, the guardian of the Spring of Immortality. Patras says that he knows that the sacred water source exists but Andreas is buried at the spring. The path to the spring is hidden, but it begins there. Kroll says he deserves that honor and drinks the water and soon feels very good. He tells his men to execute the prisoners and to gather there. He tells men that no one should talk about that discovery. Then orders that the family, left out the little girl, to be executed. In Miami, Florida, 17 days later, Nina and Eddie come close to Macy's coffin. Nina is torn by grief and meets Macy's parents. Then they see Grant Thorn who tells Nina that he can not deal with the rights of her book for the moment. They also see Jared Zane who is there for business and gives them a newspaper that reveals that Baron Winderhithe died under mysterious circumstances. Nina and Eddie go to take a plane for home. Characters * Nina Wilde — The story's main protagonist. * Eddie Chase * Erich Kroll * Jaekel * Rasche * Alejo Patras * Kaira Patras * Schneider Rottenführer * Walther * Dinos Patras * Gausmann * Macy Sharif * Amir Sharif * Isabel Sharif * Oswald Seretse * Grant Thorn * Marvin Bronze * Thomson Holmes * Jared Zane * Baron Winderhithe